<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fata viam invenient by AliNasweter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373418">Fata viam invenient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter'>AliNasweter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Loki zůstal tam, kde se narodil. Pořád je to Loki. Thor je zlatý princ Asgardu. A pořád je to Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farbauti &amp; Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki (Marvel), Helblindi &amp; Loki (Marvel), Laufey &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Osud si cestu najde." Vergilius</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ne.“</p>
<p>Cože. Slyšel dobře? To slovo znal jen z vyprávění. A rozhodně to nehodlal měnit, ne dnes, ne teď, když se konečně mohl trochu trhnout-…</p>
<p>„Ten pohled na mě možná fungoval, když jsi ještě neuměl mluvit, teď už nemáš šanci.“</p>
<p>„Otče,“ rezignovaně si povzdychl, jako to dělávají mladí lidé, kteří jsou přesvědčeni, že své rodiče ve zkušenostech i dovednostech už dávno předběhli. Takoví předpotopní staroušci vůbec netuší, co se teď venku děje.</p>
<p>Laufey nazdvihl obočí a poposedl si.</p>
<p>„Ano?“ zeptal se s nakloněnou hlavou; <em>poslouchám, ale abys toho nelitoval.</em></p>
<p>„Víš, že nikdo jiný se na tu práci nehodí,“ pravil Loki vážně, a aniž by spustil oči z jotunského krále, rozsáhlým mávnutím ruky shrnul celou svou osobu do jediného gesta, jako by nic nemohlo být tak silné jako živá ukázka. „Myslím, že kdokoli jiný než já by byl na Asgardu značně… nápadný, což je vlastnost, která špionům nepřináší nic dobrého.“</p>
<p>Laufey poklepal prsty o kamenný trůn. Ne že by si potrpěl na takové tyátry, když si měl popovídat s vlastním synem, ale zrovna skončil soud a jemu se nechtělo vstávat, když se mu ten zrádný potomek objevil přímo před nosem a vysekl ukázkové pukrle, za které by se nestyděla ani princezna nejvyšší třídy.</p>
<p>„Řeknu to i matce,“ navrhl mladý princ úlisně. Laufey vstal z trůnu možná krapet prudčeji, než by rád.</p>
<p>„Ne, to já to řeknu tvojí matce!“ rozkřikl se. „Odporný vyděračský skrčku,“ dodal.</p>
<p>„Drahý otče,“ zaculil se na něj ten satanův výplod. „Jotunský skrček se dá přirovnat k asgardskému obrovi,“ mrkl na něj. „Ztratím se cobydup.“</p>
<p>„Co když tě chytí?“ přiblížil se k němu Laufey a hezky spatra na něj pohlédl. Nespokojeně mlaskl, když i tentokrát zjistil, že mu syn přes noc nepřibral váhy, o výšce ani nemluvě. Vypadal pořád tak křehce, a přitom už byl dospělý, stejně jako všichni jeho dvou až třímetroví vrstevníci. Co ovšem nepobral na fyzičce, dohnal drzostí a výmluvností. Kdyby mu z repertoáru vypadlo pár zbytečně komplikovaných slov a místo toho dostal pár centimetrů navíc, vůbec nic by se nestalo.</p>
<p>„Chytí?“ podivil se princ a dlaň si nevěřícně připlácl na hruď. „A jak by mi dokázali, že jsem špeh? Jak by mi dokázali, že jsem vůbec ledový obr?“ zakabonil se. „Sám bych tomu nevěřil, kdyby mi to někdo jen tak tvrdil.“</p>
<p>„Odin není idiot,“ odvětil Laufey upřímně, ačkoli mu to přiznání dělalo nemalé problémy. „Je mezi námi velmi křehký vztah. Stačí malá provokace a válce už nic nezabrání.“</p>
<p>„Právě proto se tam neženu s armádou, jen chci vědět, proč se tak odmlčeli.“</p>
<p><em>To já taky,</em> pomyslel si král zničeně. <em>To já taky.</em></p>
<p>„Můžu poslat nějakého mága… i primitiv se dokáže přeměnit na řadového vojáka,“ navrhl.</p>
<p>„I primitiv dokáže takového ‚řadového vojáka‘ odhalit,“ prskl korunní princ uraženě. „Na mě jejich štíty nefungují, vím, jak zůstat nespatřen. Sám se obáváš, že něco chystají, proč se bráníš prakticky dokonalému řešení?“ povzdychl si.</p>
<p>„A nechceš si rovnou sednout na trůn, chytráku?“ obrovská tlapa padla do černých vlasů a rozcuchala je jako vichřice křehké hnízdo. „Tvoje matka by mě zabila. Nakonec bys na ten trůn musel dřív, a kdybys odmítl, musel by tam Helblindi. Chceš mít na trůnu malého kluka? Nebo lépe, batole? Mohl bych to probrat i s Býleistrem.“</p>
<p>„Ach,“ vydechl princ, zcela šokován. „Chvilku to znělo, že ti na mně záleží.“</p>
<p>„Nebýt tvojí matky, už dávno jsi na rožni,“ sdělil mu král s kamennou tváří.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cosi se za ním přibatolilo a zatahalo jej za nohavici. Pohlédl dolů a musel se usmát.  </p>
<p>„Mohl bys přestat růst?“ zamumlal, když si k nejmladšímu princi poklekl. „Je ti sotva rok a už teď na tebe nedosáhnu.“ Ano, stále si mohl dovolit mluvit s nadsázkou, pravdou však zůstávalo, že jeho druhý bratr, který se teprve nedávno dostal do věku, kdy mu dovolili se začít konečně trochu vzdělávat, byl větší než on.Všichni tady byli větší než on. Mohl se sice přizpůsobit, ale… bylo to k smíchu. Nechtěl ostatním ukázat, jak moc ho to rozčiluje. Všichni věděli, jak vypadá ve skutečnosti, k čemu by mu bylo neustále si udržovat iluzi?</p>
<p>Povzdychl si a s větší námahou, než kterou by měl vynaložit, svého sourozence zdvihl. Býleistr ho nemotorně popleskal po tváři.</p>
<p>„Ba,“ usmál se.</p>
<p>„Přesně tak. Nač se učit moje jméno, když je tak dlouhé.“</p>
<p>Ze dveří se ozvalo uchechtnutí.</p>
<p>„Takže ti to otec nakonec schválil?“ zeptal se Helblindi nevěřícně, když vstoupil – nepozván, jako vždycky – do bratrova pokoje a hodil sebou o postel, jako to umí jenom pubertální obři. „Nebo jsi mu zase něco nakecal? Že jdeš sbírat bylinky? Na to už ti párkrát skočil.“</p>
<p>„Protože jsem ty bylinky vždycky donesl, ty amatére. Proč nejsi na hodině?“</p>
<p>„Už jsme skončili. Zrovna jsme si dneska povídali o tvém drahém Asgardu. Víš, že rodiče tam straší děti tím, že je přijdeme sežrat, když nebudou v noci spát?“ nakrčil nos. „Proč jsem ještě žádné asgardské maso neměl? Zkusil jsi to někdy?“</p>
<p>„Nejím maso. A právě proto,“ dramaticky si povzdychl, „jsem příliš nevyrostl. Myslel jsem, že jsou to povídačky,“ zasmušile potřásl hlavou, bezmocný smutek nad jednou malou tragédií. „Tak jsem neposlechl rodiče, a takhle to dopadlo,“ roztáhl ruce a významně sám sebe změřil pohledem.</p>
<p>Helblindi na něj vyvalil oči.</p>
<p>„Miláčku, přestaň bratra navádět k jedení Asgarďanů,“ řekla Fárbauti klidně, když se zformovala těsně za jeho zády. „Nebýt tvých srandiček, neměli by o nás žádné povídačky. A kdyby ses naučil jako hodné dítě mlčet, nemysleli by si, že já jsem tvůj otec a tvůj otec je tvoje matka.“ Pohodila vlasy a v zrcadle na sebe našpulila rty. Pak si ukazováčkem přitlačila na špičku nosu a zle se zamračila. „Ani si nejsme podobní.“</p>
<p>Byla nádherná, bylo to, co se snažila říct. A to jí nikdo vyvracet nemohl. Prudce se otočila k zrcadlu zády a nadzvedla obočí.</p>
<p>„Co to máš na sobě?“ zeptala se pomalu. „Snad se ti neudělala zima?“ zazubila se. Na její nevinný obličej by to nemělo pasovat, ale pasovalo, a víc než dobře.</p>
<p>„Tomu se říká oblečení, matko. Připravuju se na cestu. Na Asgard. Tam, kde lidi chodí oblékaní. Pořádně.“</p>
<p>„Taky že se mají za co stydět, chcípáčci,“ rozesmála se a bez nejmenších obtíží převzala Býleistra Lokimu z náruče. „Už umíš říct jméno svého šíleného bratra, zlatíčko?“ zamručela mu do vlasů. „Jestli nezačneš rozeznávat víc než jednu slabiku, budeme si muset vážně promluvit, mladý muži. A ty tu nádheru můžeš zase sundat,“ obrátila se k nejstaršímu synovi a zatahala ho za rukáv černé tuniky. Málokterý ledový obr nalezl zalíbení v tolika vrstvách oblečení, pokud nešel do bitvy.</p>
<p>„Protože nikam nejdu?“ povzdychl si princ. Fárbauti se posadila na postel a upravila stále ležícímu Helblindimu rozcuchané vlasy.</p>
<p>„Někdy mě děsí,“ pronesla zamyšleně, „jak jsi na muže překvapivě vnímavý. Chceš jít, abys zjistil, jestli nás nechtějí zlikvidovat, no ne? Není třeba vytáhnout paty z domu, drahý,“ pokračovala zlehka. „Nechtějí. Zatím.“</p>
<p>„Věřila bys drbům služek, a svému vlastnímu synovi-…“</p>
<p>„Můj vlastní syn je ulhaná klepna, co ze svého otce dělá svou matku.“</p>
<p>„Jen jsem špatně zformuloval větu,“ zaskučel mladý princ nešťastně, čímž potvrdil, že to nebylo poprvé, co se snažil ono menší nedorozumění ospravedlnit.</p>
<p>„Svému otci, pokud si dobře vzpomínám, jsi tvrdil, že šlo o takzvané <em>zmatení nepřítele</em>.“</p>
<p>Loki si něco zamrmlal pod nos a královna svůj úsměv schovala znovu ve vlasech svého nejmladšího.</p>
<p>„Slyšela jsem, že se celé království připravuje… počkej si… na <em>korunovaci</em>.“ Užila si synův výraz a sama dodala: „Já vím, Odin se asi zbláznil. To štěně sotva chodí na lov a už by mělo být na trůnu?“</p>
<p>Loki se neusmíval.</p>
<p>„Tohle není žádný vtip!“ rozkřikl se. „Thor nás <em>nenávidí</em>!“</p>
<p>„Já ho taky moc nemusím,“ zívla Fárbauti nevzrušeně.</p>
<p>„Při první příležitosti po nás půjde,“ pokračoval Loki a začal rázovat po pokoji. „Už teď jsou vztahy na spadnutí, a to jsou u moci dva králové, kteří jsou si dobře vědomi, co všechno by se mohlo stát… ale Thor je pohroma, nemůže na trůn, je na to příliš,“ promnul si dlaně, propletl prsty, jako by v té změti hledal správné slovo, „… krvežíznivý. Je strašně brzy,“ dodal tiše.</p>
<p>Fárbauti zvážněla a ztišila hlas. „Jenže tyhle argumenty ti u otce neprojdou,“ namítla. Zamyslela se. „Leda bychom se přiznali, kde jsi získal své vzdělání. A to už ti argumenty budou k ničemu, protože nás oba dva zabije.“</p>
<p>„A není argument, že jsem byl po boku asgardského prince po několik let, o něco silnější? Učil jsem se s ním, bojoval. On je… není to špatný člověk. Ale byl by hrozný král. Jak pro Asgard, tak pro Jotunheim.“</p>
<p>„Dohodli jsme se na studiu na Asgardu za podmínky, že se to tvůj otec nikdy nedozví,“ připomněla mu královna, v hlase známka nervozity. Vyjednávání jí nikdy moc nešlo. Zvlášť, když jedinou pojistkou druhé strany byl prosebný kukuč. Bohové, nejradši by ho někdy přetrhla. „Odpustil by nám, ale už nikdy by nám nevěřil. Jen kvůli tomu, že Asgardu hrozí špatný král-…“</p>
<p>„A nám vyhlazení!“</p>
<p>„Odin by to nedovolil-…“</p>
<p>„Odin už to tady jednou se zemí srovnal!“ nenechal se Loki odbýt. „Nebo mi chceš říct, že to tady vypadalo jako pustina od úplného začátku?“</p>
<p>„Nemluv takhle před svými bratry!“ okřikla ho Fárbauti a jediným posunkem vykázala zbylé potomky z místnosti. Vyděšený Helblindi popadl mladšího bratra a vzdálil se. Nevinné špičkování se v Lokiho přítomnosti vždycky dokázalo ukázkově vymknout z rukou. Kde Laufey hádku okamžitě zahrál do autu, aby se na světlo nevytahovala špína dávných časů, Fárbauti se nechala strhnout pokaždé. „Máš v sobě tolik jedovatých slov, a nestydíš se je použít na zemi, která tě přivedla na svět, vychovala! Každou volnou chvíli trávíš v jiných říších, nejšťastnější jsi v zemi našeho nepřítele. Odmítáš trůn, pořád se někde touláš a dostáváš se do problémů. Měl bys být vděčný, že ti bylo umožněno cestovat, ne nás pořád se všemi srovnávat!“</p>
<p>Loki se nadechl, ale královna ho nenechala promluvit.</p>
<p>„A neschovávej se za falešné obavy o svůj lid,“ sykla rozčileně, tolik se snažila nekřičet ještě víc. „Víc se bojíš, že bude pod vládou toho kluka trpět Asgard, ne my. Teď sundej ty hadry a zkus aspoň předstírat, že ti na nás záleží. Na Asgard nejdeš, ať už za přáteli, studiem nebo rádoby špehováním. Thor se stane králem a ty zůstaneš tady. S následky se budou vypořádávat všichni. Ale až nastane čas.“</p>
<p>V odpověď přišlo ticho. Zaťaté pěsti, vzdor, hrdost. Ona sama v menší podobě. Jenže kde by její pubertální já roztřískalo všechny zdi v dosahu, tahle malá verze to dusila v sobě, dokud neosaměla, a mezitím se jí v hlavě líhlo bláznovství.</p>
<p>„Rozuměls mi?“ Rudé oči se jí leskly zoufalými slzami, rozzuřený hlas zněžněl. Synovu tvář vzala do dlaní, palci ho pohladila po lícních kostech. Čím víc zákazů, tím větší šance, že provede hloupost. Věděla to, věděla, ale co jiného mohla říct? „Vím, že o nás nemáš zrovna vysoké mínění. Možná ses narodil do špatné země, ale máš tady rodinu, která tě miluje, a lid, který si tě váží. My se tě nevzdáme. Prokaž nám stejnou úctu a věrnost, a nevzdávej se nás jen kvůli tomu, že nemáme tolik květin a knih jako ostatní, že nemáme jejich vzhled a honosné domy a školy. Vždycky jsme se o sebe museli postarat sami. Nech Asgard, ať si poradí s tím, co ho čeká. Už je to doba, co jsi Thora viděl naposledy. Možná se změnil.“</p>
<p>„Lidi se jen tak nemění,“ odvětil Loki pevně. „Jak můžeš jen tak přihlížet…“</p>
<p>„Nebylo to pro mě vždycky takové,“ zašeptala Fárbauti a znovu prince pohladila po tváři. „Lhostejnosti se musíš naučit. Nemůžeš si na bedra nakládat víc, než kolik uneseš. Všichni ti lidé, se kterými ses na Asgardu spřátelil… ví někdo z nich, kdo jsi?“</p>
<p>„Jsem Loki.“ Skoro se na ten rozhodný tón usmála.</p>
<p>„Pro ně jsi Jotun. Jeden z nás.“</p>
<p>„<em>Jsem Loki</em>. Nic jiného mě nedefinuje. Má rozhodnutí, má slova, mé chyby, úspěchy. Ne můj původ,“ pokračoval umíněně.</p>
<p>„Paličatý osel jak ten fotr,“ povzdychla si. „Jen jsem chtěla, aby ses zamyslel. Jestli by kdokoli z nich pro tebe hnul prstem, kdybys je potřeboval. Kdyby se zjistilo, že jsi Jotun, a potřeboval bys pomoct. Pomohl by ti Thor?“</p>
<p>Další ticho, ještě napjatější než to předtím.</p>
<p>„Považuje mne za svého bratra,“ řekl tiše.</p>
<p>„Máš dva bratry, a oba dva jsou hned tady. Neupínej se k Asgardu, miláčku. Bude to bolet o to víc, až ti ublíží.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helblindi měl blízko k slzám. Vlastně už jich pravděpodobně pár prolil, ale přes samou snahu udržet iluzi si toho nevšiml. Loki se ho to kouzlo snažil naučit už několik dlouhých let a nemohl pochopit, že mu to prostě nejde, nejde, <em>nejde</em>. Měl v krvi magii, mohl se jí věnovat, ale byl na ni přímo zoufale nešikovný. A důkazem byl právě tento okamžik, kdy mu teprve po dvou hodinách padla iluze Lokiho s knihou v ruce, ostudně jednoduchá iluze, ale pro Helblindiho téměř nemožná.</p><p>Laufey, který o tajemstvích svého nejstaršího dítěte i své bláznivé ženy věděl víc, než dával najevo, nečekal ani vteřinu. Hned, co mu Loki zmizel před očima, vzal tři muže a rozběhl se k místu, kde už tolikrát viděl Odina volat toho jejich vševidoucího strážce. <em>Musí</em> ho vyslechnout, musí spatřit pravdu za jeho slovy. Pokud se Loki obtěžoval s iluzí, Laufey by si pravděpodobně nevšiml – přece jen to jeho zrádný potomek dělal běžně, když se mu nechtělo vstávat na společnou snídani. Ale pokud tento úkol přenechal někomu jinému – Helblindimu k tomu – bylo zle.</p><p>Jeho nejstarší syn Asgard miloval. Byl to průzkumník, zbožňoval jiné kultury. A Laufey, kdyby dokázal být o něco objektivnější, by taky přiznal, že Asgard je říše hodná obdivu, přestože jeho krása musela vyrůst z krve a utrpení cizích národů. Přesto to neviděl rád, že se následník jotunského trůnu tak přátelil s ostatními, že se natahoval k cizím a nechával tak jak sebe, tak svou zemi, napospas důsledkům.</p><p>Ani to nebylo nutně špatně. Laufey nikdy neměl pochybnosti o tom, že vládu Jotunheimu přenechá v těch nejlepších rukou. Jak sledoval Thora, jak sledoval své dva další syny (i když to byly ještě děti), byl až absurdně vděčný za to, že jemu osud nadělil prvorozeného syna, u kterého nebude mít špatné svědomí, když mu předá žezlo.</p><p>Loki často zněl, jako by svou rodnou zemí pohrdal. Neustále ji srovnával s ostatními, neustále ji haněl, ale to všechno z čisté lásky k ní. Stejně jako Laufey i on trpěl, když viděl stav svého domova, když o krásách své země slyšel jen vyprávění. Jenže Loki při své honbě za zušlechtěním nehostinné pustiny zapomínal, že tady byl důvod, proč se Jotuni stali vyvrheli. Že se něco muselo stát, že to něco muselo způsobit.</p><p>Stále se vracel domů a aktivně se podílel na všech opravách i zlepšeních. Stále se vracel ke svým rodičům a svým mladším bratrům, hrdě jim stál po boku ve své vlastní podobě a nikdo, <em>nikdo</em> na něj nikdy ani prstem nenamířil, nikdo se neodvážil posmívat se. Narodil se jako král.</p><p>Laufey volal na Bifrost, volal několikrát, volal marně. Nikdo neodpovídal a jemu docházel čas, který už dávno neměl. Frustrovaně zařval k nebesům. Ten blázen se nechá zabít. Určitě udělal nějakou pitomost. Měl to v krvi, nemohl si asi pomoct nebo co, určitě udělal nějakou pitomost a něco se mu stalo.</p><p>Nebe nic. Vojáci nervózně přešlápli z jedné nohy na druhou. Proč jediný člověk, který věděl, jak se dostat do jiného světa, byl zároveň ten, kterého teď potřeboval najít?</p><p>„Pane!“ přiřítil se k němu další z jeho mužů, jeden z trenérů. „Chybí nám dva vojáci, můj králi,“ dostal ze sebe udýchaně. Laufey si div nesedl do sněhu. Tohle znělo přesně jako ta pitomost, kterou by Loki dokázal udělat.</p><p>Když se vrátil do paláce, Fárbauti se po něm vrhla jako divoká šelma. „Kde je!“ zařvala. „Kde je můj syn!“ Popadl ji za ramena a zatřásl s ní, snad aby si na ní vylil trochu vlastní paniky, snad aby zmírnil tu její.</p><p>„Utekl,“ vydechl. „Říkal ti něco? Víš, kde by mohl být?“ Tušil, možná i věděl, ale pořád ještě doufal.</p><p>Rozplakala se a hlavu mu zabořila do hrudi. „Asgard,“ zavzlykala. „Určitě Asgard. Řekla jsem mu o té plánované korunovaci a jeho to vyděsilo, naštval se, že prý to bude hrůza, že nemůže dovolit, aby se stal Thor králem.“</p><p>„Jak si může být tak-…“ zmlkl. Sice už léta tušil, ale překvapilo ho, jak moc. Fárbauti k němu zdvihla uslzené oči.</p><p>„Je… já…“ zakoktala se.</p><p>Pevně ji stiskl, až sykla bolestí. „Není divu, že je tak dobrý lhář,“ zavrčel. „Stálo vám to za to, ta vaše tajemství? Může teď kvůli nim umřít, to jste chtěli? Jsi jeho matka, u Yggdrasilu, zapomněla jsi, jak ten kluk vypadá?“</p><p>„Je silnější než myslíš,“ pokračovala královna vzdorně, tak zvyklá svého nejstaršího bránit, ale hlas jí postupně slábl a ruce se třásly čím dál víc. Král ji pustil, o krok od ní odstoupil, hlavu skloněnou a obočí svraštěné.</p><p>„Můžeš… nějak?“ vysoukal ze sebe a neurčitě mávl rukama, což bylo cosi jako jeho univerzální vyjádření magie a všeho tomu byť jen vzdáleně příbuzného.</p><p>Fárbauti se hořce usmála. „Už dávno toho ví víc než já. Mohla bych se dostat na Asgard, ale zpátky… nezvládnu to zpátky. Na teleportaci je to moc daleko. Těžko něčemu pomůžu, když uvíznu někde mezi světy.“</p><p>„Tak… asi budeme muset počkat,“ odvětil Laufey tiše. Bez dalšího slova přešel k trůnu a dosedl na něj. Fárbauti si k němu poklekla, ruce mu vzala do dlaní a opřela si o něj hlavu. Čekali.</p><p>***</p><p>Když uslyšeli vrznutí hlavních dveří, oba dva ztuhli. Královna zdvihla hlavu a ledovýma očima divže strážného nepřišpendlila ke dveřím. Jotun v bitevní zbroji se snažil o sebevědomou chůzi, ale těsně před schody k trůnu mu krok zakolísal. Oba vládci se zvedli a on ztěžka polkl. „Přišly zprávy z Asgardu, můj pane,“ pohlédl na krále, protože věděl, že mu od něj nehrozí žádné násilí. Očnímu kontaktu s jeho ženou se vyhýbal. „Víme jen to, co se řeší v ulicích. Dva naši muži padli. Byli zabiti v Odinově paláci.“</p><p>Takže byli zabiti právem, <em>pokud</em> byli vyhodnoceni jako hrozba. Jenže jak znal svého nejstaršího, bylo v tom něco víc.</p><p> „Princ nebyl k nalezení. Pokud jsou naše informace správné, nebyl zabit ani zajat, jeho jméno v paláci vůbec nepadlo. Ale to vše máme jen… z druhé ruky. Bifrost stále není přístupný. Heimdall neodpovídá. A náš dvorní mág je na pokraji zhroucení. Astrální projekce vyžaduje spoustu energie, zvlášť když se u toho má ještě krýt. Doporučuje, abychom buď využili některý z alternativních průchodů mezi světy, nebo abyste mu dovolili se osobně-…“ voják záměrně zvolil tohle místo pro odmlčení, protože tušil, jaká bude králova reakce.</p><p>„Ne,“ odsekl Laufey. „Nikdo, kdo si na povel nesmyje modrou barvu, se tam teď nesmí ukázat. Nebudu tam posílat svoje lidi po jednom jako na porážku, a vysvětlovat, kde jsme ke všem těm alternativním cestám přišli, se mi taky nechce. To důvěru rozhodně neposílí. Projekci ať odvolá. Vypadá to, že dříve se nic nedozvíme… budeme čekat na oficiální zprávu.“ I když ta bude značně upravená, bezpochyby. Jejich mág se už tak dost překonal. Heimdall musel být mimo hru, pokud jeho projekce neodhalil.</p><p>„To není všechno,“ zavrčela na posla královna a sestoupila pár schůdků. „Mluv!“ Jotun ve zbroji se celý smrskl. Laufey jen ze zvyku blahosklonně mávl rukou, ať tedy ubohý voják mluví, když si to jeho žena žádá.</p><p>„Celá korunovace je v troskách. Odin Všeotec vyhnal prince Thora, Vaše Výsosti. Podle všeho to byl Thor, kdo naše lidi zabil,“ vysypal ze sebe voják rychle a srazil podpatky. „Pokud mohu něco dodat, Výsosti…“ vzhlédl k nim a počkal, až Laufey přikývne a královna na něj přestane vrčet. „Dvorní mág tvrdí, že se to šušká po celé zemi. Naši lidé šli do paláce neozbrojení a stráže je pustili dovnitř. Totiž… <em>ti</em> na příkaz krále ctili mírovou dohodu,“ dodal váhavě. „Možná právě proto se tak dlouho neozývají? Protože právě jejich princ ji porušil a bez milosti naše lidi popravil. Vyhnání jediného dědice trůnu jim zabere dost času, než vydají nějaké prohlášení.“</p><p>Oba panovníci na sebe pohlédli. Jeden zdrcený pohled se setkal s druhým žalostným. Ale to byl rozhovor pro méně uší.</p><p> „Proč sem Odin ještě nepřišel? Musel to vidět jako provokaci,“ hlesla Fárbauti, aby podezřelé ticho zamaskovala. „Nebo jako zkoušku. I kdyby uznal vinu svého syna, jistě by nám dal vědět. Ani v době míru jsme na jejich půdu nevkročili, aby si to špatně nevyložil. Tohle… tohle přece nedává smysl. On se války nikdy nebál. Proč by se najednou kál?“</p><p>Voják se poškrábal na zátylku. „To nevíme. Snad se napřed musí uklidnit situace… ten incident přerušil korunovaci, na kterou se sešli vyslanci všech zemí. Bylo to dost veřejné.“ Když na něj král znovu mávl rukou, popadl příležitost a vyběhl ze síně.</p><p>„Mohl ho vyhnat jako důkaz toho, že mír stále trvá,“ zašeptala Fárbauti rozčileně. „Možná se Odin neobjevuje, protože čeká, že k nám tahle informace dojde a my ji vezmeme jako adekvátní trest za Thorův přestupek. Možná… možná… pochopil, že to nebyl akt války, a proto potrestal svého vlastního syna,“ hlas se jí lámal. „Třeba tam Loki skutečně jenom šel, aby se podíval. On by přece… vím, jaký umí být. Ale tohle přece… tohle je příliš.“</p><p>„Kdyby naši lidi přišli oficiálně s princem v čele, nikdo by se na ně křivě nepodíval,“ pronesl Laufey dutě, zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Jenže jeho jméno tam nikdy nepadlo. Oficiálně se korunní princ Jotunheimu jménem Loki na Asgardu nikdy neukázal.“</p><p>***</p><p>Thor seděl v cele, nešťastný, potlučený a zubožený. Vlasy měl špinavé a vlhké od deště, oblečení zablácené a hlava ho bolela. Rozvaloval se na obyčejné židli, před sebou neprůhledné černé sklo, nikde nikdo. Svěsil hlavu, opřel si lokty o kolena a zhluboka si povzdychl.</p><p>Když se znovu narovnal, stála před ním vysoká útlá postava v černém obleku a zelenou šálou kolem krku. Ze srdce mu spadl kámen.</p><p>„Baldre!“ zvolal, oči se mu rozzářily. Lokimu se sevřelo hrdlo. Budoucí panovník nejmocnější říše tady před ním seděl, ponížený a unavený, bez své síly a bez svého dědictví, a vzhlížel k němu s nadějí dítěte, s láskou bratra. Jenže bylo pozdě, teď už nemohl couvnout. „Na tebe otec dá, viděl jsi, co se stalo! Byl jsem v právu, bránil jsem svůj domov! Copak ty bys je nezabil?“</p><p>Lokiho mlčení si vyložil po svém.</p><p>„Já vím, že nejsi válečník, ale tohle byli Jotuni,“ zabrblal, když se mu ani po své obhajobě nedostalo sympatií a souhlasného přikyvování. „Naši úhlavní nepřátelé. Otec kdysi udělal to samé!“</p><p>„Už celá staletí je mezi Asgardem a Jotunheimem mír. Copak jsi zapomněl?“ nadhodil Loki zlehka. Lítost ho po těch slovech přešla dost na to, aby už o oprávněnosti svého vzteku nepochyboval.</p><p>„A proto vtrhli do paláce?“ zavrčel Thor.</p><p>„Vešli,“ opravil ho Loki. Vešli jako ovce na popravu, nevědomí svých osudů. Chovali ve svého prince důvěru, prince, který je jednou měl vést. Prince, který počkal, až zajdou za roh, a okamžitě se proměnil v Asgardského dvořana, v důvěrníka královské rodiny, v přátelského a věrného Baldra. „Možná se chtěli zúčastnit tvé korunovace stejně jako stovky dalších. Byli u vás elfové i trpaslíci,“ kousl se do rtu a upravil si šálu, „byli u nás vyslanci z více říší a ani na jednoho z nich se neútočilo.“</p><p>Byla to veřejná událost, které mohli přihlížet všichni. Celý palác byl hlídán. Strážní se napřed ujistili, že obrové nejsou ozbrojeni, a sice je sledovali zpovzdálí a předali si zprávy – přece jen mír nemír, vztahy mezi národy byly napjaté – ale nikdo z nich na ně nezaútočil. Oba jotunští vojáci byli ze svého úkolu mírně řečeno nervózní, obzvlášť když jim jejich princ přikázal, aby odložili zbraně a šli se na důkaz dobré vůle podívat na korunovaci. Ale udělali to. Udělali to a -</p><p>„Posloucháš mě vůbec – tohle byli Jotuni. <em>Jotuni!</em> Co jiného než zradu od nich můžeš očekávat? Bál jsem se o svůj lid, o matku i otce, chránil jsem tebe i své přátele, všechny, kteří v paláci byli. Kdo ví, o co by se pokusili? Mohli mě chtít zabít! Vědí, co jim hrozí mým převzetím trůnu.“</p><p>„Co přesně jim hrozí, Thore?“ zeptal se Loki, hrdlo úplně stažené. Věděl, co uslyší, znal názor svého přítele, svého nepokrevního bratra. Věděl, že to, co uslyší, mu otevře cestu k dalšímu kroku jeho plánu. Cíleně si razil cestu dalšími a dalšími krůčky plánu, kterého se štítil.</p><p>„Konec,“ odvětil Thor. Nezněl výhružně ani krvelačně. Zněl… lhostejně a nevzrušeně, jako by nechápal, proč musí tak očividnou odpověď vyřknout nahlas. „Otec to pochopí, až uvidí ten rozdíl. Žádné našlapování po špičkách, žádné diplomatické kličky, všechny tyhle zbytečnosti… ty s ním o tom můžeš promluvit! Můžeš mu říct, ať mě vezme zpátky, že… jsem se poučil. Na tebe dá.“</p><p><em>Poučil?</em> „O tom jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit.“ <em>Tak poučil? </em>„Tvůj otec je po smrti, Thore. To vypětí na něj bylo příliš. Nezvládl to.“ Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy jako na povel, žaludek se mu zauzloval. Skoro se uchechtl; byl skvělý lhář, výtečný. Dokázal přesvědčit i sám sebe. „Je mi to tak líto, Thore.“ Thor mlčel, ústa pootevřená v němém výkřiku, v nebesky modrých očích slzy. „Samozřejmě s královnou promluvím o tvém návratu, ale obávám se, že to může chvilku trvat,“ dodal Loki truchlivě.</p><p>„Ano,“ hlesl Thor nakonec. „Chápu. Jistě. Ano. Já… jsem ti moc vděčný, že jsi mi to přišel říct. Doufám, že nebudeš mít problémy a… sbohem.“ Rozloučení vyznělo do prázdna. Loki už byl pryč a Thor znovu osaměl.</p><p>Skoro –<em> skoro</em> - ho zase obměkčil. Ani jeho vlastní bratři mu nedokázali jediným pohledem zlomit srdce. Thor měl takový dopad na všechny. I Odin by ho už dávno vzal zpátky domů, kdyby skutečně neupadl do spánku. Naštěstí ne toho věčného.</p><p>„Sbohem?“ zeptal se Coulson, sotva vešel do místnosti a zavřel dveře. „Teď jsem přišel,“ dodal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>